Rabenglut
Einleitung= Ihr fürchtet die Dunkelheit? Hier ist sie unausweichlich. Erinnert euch, wo ihr seid. Das ist das Rabenglut, wo Licht nur existiert um Schatten zu werfen. Mit brennendem Eifer machten sich alle Beteiligte daran, einen Ort zu schaffen der den Kindern der Nacht einen Rückzugsort geben sollten. Doch das Rabenglut ist mehr geworden als ein Heim für düstere Gestalten, es ist ein Ort um sich auszutauschen, sich frei zu bewegen und so sein zu können, wie man wirklich ist. Nur wer das begreifen kann, ist wahrlich stark. Und nur die Starken sind bereit, die dunkle Seite zu umarmen. Das ist unser Heim, also fallt ein und überzeugt euch, denn Dunkelheit ist die letzte Hoffnung. Ihr findet uns im erweiterten 15. Bezirk des Dorf des Nebels im Haus 60. Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen und wenn doch, dann seid ihr noch nicht bereit dem Rabenglut zu begegnen. Mogoth erwartet euch in seinem Reich, lasst ihn nicht unnötig warten und eilt herbei. Er kann seine Freude kaum zügeln, euch endlich kennen zu lernen und euch in seinen Mauern herumzuführen. Die Räumlichkeiten der Bar sind rund um die Uhr für Gäste geöffnet. Bespielte Termine findet ihr regelmäßig im Kalender des Wikis oder in den Discord-Channeln oder im Kontaktkreis. Termine für den Verkaufsraum finden seperat oder nach Anfrage statt, auch für den Bereich der Körperkunst könnt ihr gerne individuelle Termine mit uns vereinbahren. Kontaktmöglichkeiten findet ihr auf der letzten Seite des Wikis. thumb|800px|centre |-|Neuigkeiten= Nach Allerschutzheiligen ist das Rabenglut plötzlich geschlossen. Ein Schild hängt vor dem Eingang: Umzug nach Limsa Lominsa. Bald erfahrt ihr mehr! }} |-|Bar= thumb|600px|centre thumb|600px|centre thumb|600px|centre thumb|600px|centre thumb|600px|centre |-|Sortiment= thumb|600px|centre thumb|600px|centre |-|Personal= thumb|center|200px * Name: Narwarion Ashford * Rasse: Hyuran | Wiesländer * Geschlecht: Männlich * Position: Geschäftsführer * Aufgaben: Als Mädchen für Alles springt Narwarion in allen Bereichen des Rabengluts ein. Hauptsächlich ist er aber für die Verwaltung der Finanzen und Einstellung von neuem Personal zuständig. Finger weg von den Haaren, sonst wird aus ihm ein aufgekratzter Mogry! thumb|center|200px * Name: Daralia Ashford * Rasse: Hyuran | Wiesländer * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Verwaltung | Betriebsheiler * Aufgaben: Daralias Qualitäten liegen ferner denen der Kunden. Sie hilft seit einiger Zeit bei der Verwaltung und Organisation der Abläufe im Glut, ferner ist sie aber auch für alle kleineren und größeren Verletzungen zuständig. Zitronensaft in Schnittwunden tut aber auch weh. thumb|center|200px * Name: Aurelia Ashford * Rasse: Hyuran | Hochländer * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Körperkunst | Sicherheit |Bar * Aufgaben: Wenn es drauf ankommt, weiß Aurelia genau wo sie einen Typen am Kragen packen muss, um ihn wieder vor die Türe zu bekommen. Und wenn ihr "Mann" gerade nicht gefordert ist, ist sie hauptsächlich im Bereich der Körperkunst tätig. thumb|center|200px * Name: Addison Valanaux * Rasse: Elezen | Erlschatten * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Verkauf | Einkauf * Aufgaben: Als Frau von Welt weiß Addison genau, welche Stoffe und Dinge gerade besonders gefragt wird. Dank ihrer Kontakte überall auf Eorzea findet sie schnell dass, was Frau oder Mann gerade brauchen. thumb|center|200px * Name: Emeria Surlaimont * Rasse: Elezen | Erlschatten * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Verkauf | Bar * Aufgaben: Emeria ist die pinke Knutschkugel des Rabengluts. Immer gut gelaunt und hilfsbereit mit einem Akzent, der einfach nur aus den tiefsten Ecken Ishgards stammen kann. Eine Elezin, auf die man sich aber in Geschmacksfragen immer verlassen kann. thumb|center|200px * Name: Kou Marikos * Rasse: Au Ra | Raen * Geschlecht: Männlich * Position: Verkauf | Bar | Sicherheit * Aufgaben: Kou ist der kleine Bruder der Hausbardin Satya und eher in Mode und Alkohol interessiert, als seine Schwester. Während seiner Zeit in Doma hat der kuganische Au Ra einige Kampftechniken gelernt und hilft nun Aurelia als Rausschmeißer bei Gästen, die sich nicht benehmen. thumb|center|200px * Name: Ayumi Maeda * Rasse: Au Ra | Raen * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Bar | Verkauf | Schneiderei * Aufgaben: Ayumi ist als interne Schneiderin für die Herstellung aktueller Kollektionen, sowie deren Verkauf verantwortlich. Zudem arbeitet sie an den stark frequentierten Öffnungstagen als Kellnerin im Barbereich des Gluts. thumb|center|200px * Name: Sorin Visraven * Rasse: Hyuran | Hochländer * Geschlecht: Männlich * Position: Bar * Aufgaben: Sorin ist alles, aber nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Mit seiner frechen Schnauze und dem kessen Grinsen auf den Lippen hat er genau die Qualitäten, die ein Barmann an den Tag legen muss. thumb|center|200px * Name: Sasasa Sasa * Rasse: Lalafell | Halmling * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Bar | Sicherheit * Aufgaben: Kleine Frau ganz groß. Sasa wirbelt mit den Getränken herum wie keine Zweite und ganz nebenbei ist sich auch recht talentiert darin, Leuten gegen das Schienbein zu treten, die sich nicht zu benehmen wissen. Angeblich war sie kurz nach Einstellung schon Mitarbeiter des Monats. thumb|center|200px * Name: Jolene Cyras * Rasse: Hyuran | Wiesländer * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Bar * Aufgaben: Mit Sitte, Anstand und Moral bringt Jolene frischen Wind hinter die Theke.. zumindest versucht sie alte Zöpfe los zu werden und sich selbst in der großen weiten Welt zu beweisen. thumb|center|200px * Name: Satya Marikos * Rasse: Au Ra | Raen * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Barde * Aufgaben: Die Hingashi-Bardin Satya hat sich inzwischen in Eorzea niedergelassen und tritt entweder persönlich im Rabenglut auf, oder sorgt mit feinfühliger Planung für die richtige Auswahl von Orchestrionrollen. thumb|center|200px * Name: Hikari Fueguchi NSC * Rasse: Au Ra | Raen * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Bar * Aufgaben: Hikari hat vom Verkauf in das wilde Leben hinter einer Bar gewechselt und steht Besuchern tatkräftig und rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung.Angeblich hat sie ein großes Schlafdefizit und brummt gerne vor sich hin. thumb|center|200px * Name: Eliza van Dreyer NSC * Rasse: Hyuran | Wießländer * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Position: Empfang | Bar * Aufgaben: Mit wachsamen Augen achtet Eliza genaustens darauf, dass keine Mäntel oder Taschen plötzlich verschwinden. Natürlich nimmt sie auch GERNE Waffen entgegen um die Träger vor unerwarteten Riskien zu schützen. thumb|center|200px * Name: Rotes Wasser NSC * Rasse: Roegadyn | Lohengarde * Geschlecht: Männlich * Position: Verkauf | Sicherheit * Aufgaben: Rotes Wasser war angeblich einmal als Freibeuter auf den Meeren um Limsa Lominsa tätig. Was ihn dazu verleitet hat nun hochwertige Kleidung zu verkaufen, weiß wohl nur er selbst. |-|Ausschreibung= thumb|600px|centre |-|Regeln= thumb|600px|centre |-|Gästebuch= Am Empfang des Bar-Bereichts liegt ein schlichtes Buch mit grauen Seiten aus, in dem sich jeder Gast eintragen kann um Kritik oder Lob zu hinterlassen. Passend zur Optik des Raumes, steht direkt daneben ein rotes Tintenfässchen, sowie eine schwarze Feder zum eintragen. (Die Einträge aus dem Diarium wurden mit Zustimmung der jeweiligen Spieler übernommen) * Ich möchte jedem Danken, der bei der Mitwirkung dieses Traumes geholfen hat. Auch wenn es dreist ist, sich die erste Seite selbst zu nehmen, noch vor der ersten Öffnung. Danke für diesen Traum und dass wir eine gute Zeit haben werden - Narwarion Ashford * Ich finde es wirklich toll und liebe diese Brownies einfach unheimlich! <3 - Aleyna Ishtar * Eine sehr eloquente Bedienung und gute Getränke, was will man mehr? - Valyn Zolyn * (In Auri-Schrift) Atmospähre, Speisen und Getränke sind wirklich wirklich empfehlenswert! Ich werde wiederkommen. - Nisha Malaguld * Es gibt gewisse Läden die haben dieses gewisse Flair und dieser Laden hat es. - Arash Marrigos * Die Räumlichkeiten sind sehr kreativ eingerichtet und bieten eine Atmospähre, die ihresgleichen sucht! Ich komme wieder! - Fingolfin Herbstblatt * (kragelig geschrieben) Ein Ruhiger und Gemütlicher Rückzugsort der Glänzt ohne zu blenden - Miriael Sabatiel * (In schwungvoller Handschrift) Jeder Besuch ist eine wahre Freude, stets ein Genuß - Essaine Harnoncourt |-|Galerie= Rabenglut_01.png|Außenbereich des Rabenglut Rabenglut_02.png|Sitzmöglichkeiten im "Rabenwald" Rabenglut_04.png|Sitzmöglichkeiten im Erdgeschoss Rabenglut_06.png|Bar-Bereich Rabenglut_07.png|Die Ishgard-Bühne Rabenglut_08.png|Sitzmöglichkeiten im Untergeschoss Rabenglut_09.png|Verkaufsraum Rabenglut_10.png|Wartebereich für Körperkunst Rabenglut_11.png|Liegemöglichkeit im Körperkunst-Bereich Rabenglut_12.png|Sitzmöglichkeit im Körperkunst-Bereich Rabenglut_13.png|Empfang der Gästezimmer Rabenglut_14.png|Aufenthaltsbereich eines Gästezimmers Rabenglut_15.png|Schlafbereich eines Gästezimmers Rabenglut_16.png|Privater Lagerraum des Hauses Rabenglut_17.png|Mogoth der Düstere, das Maskottchen des Rabengluts Rabenglut_Bild_01.png|Empfang der Bar Rabenglut_Bild_02.png|Ausblick auf die Sitzecke der Bar Rabenglut_Bild_10.png|Lichteinfall durch das ishgardische Fenster Rabenglut_Bild_03.png|Der Bar-Bereich Rabenglut_Bild_04.png|Aussicht aus dem Loft Rabenglut_Bild_11.png|Kasse des Verkaufbereiches Rabenglut_Bild_06.png|Ausgestellte Waren Rabenglut_Bild_07.png|Wartebereich|link=Wartezimmer für Körperkunst Rabenglut_Bild_08.png|Liegebereich für Körperkunst Rabenglut_Bild_09.png|Sitzbereich für Körperkunst Ffxiv_14042018_223109.png|Eröffnung des Rabenglutes Rabenglut_Oeffnung2_(1).png|Gäste auf der Empore Rabenglut_Oeffnung2_(2).png|Volles Haus |-|OOC= Trivia * Bei Rabenglut handelt es sich um die Abwandlung eines alten Gothic-Cafés, dass von Aurelia und Narwarion in GW2 bespielt wurde. Der Süßschnabel hatte lediglich Kuchen und Kaffee im Angebot und das gesamte Konzept wurde für eine Neuauflage drastisch überarbeitet. * Das Rabenglut unterhält eine Kooperation mit dem Cafe "Laubdach" OOC Mögliche Kommunikationsansätze * IC kann der Laden direkt durch Besuch, Kontaktperle oder Mogry-Post kontaktiert werden. * OOC kann gerne ein Termin via PM, Whisper oder im Discord getroffen werden. Credits * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" * Die verwendeten Karten stammen aus der Feder von Rion * Die verwendete Musik ist Blackheart von "Two Steps from Hell". Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Künstlern. Kategorie:Hotspot (Taverne) Kategorie:Hotspot (Handel) Kategorie:Projekt Kategorie:Gilde